El Mismo Deseo, La Misma Pasion
by Love-Sesshy-kun
Summary: UA. Un mal entendido los llevo a su separacion, pero ahora ella regresa sin que el lo note, ambos esconde una identidad secreta, todo es parte de un plan, pero todo saldra a la luz ya que no pueden ocultar "El Mismo Deseo, La Misma Pasion". -- Entren --
1. Prologo

•◘ **EL MISMO DESEO, LA MISMA PASIÓN****◘•**

**PROLOGO**

* * *

_Esta noche no la olvidare jamás, escucharte decirle que la amas y que nunca habrá nadie quien pueda remplazarla en tu corazón, ha roto el mió en mil pedazos, de seguro mientras me jurabas amor eterno y las tantas veces que me entregue a ti, tu pensabas en ella, te deseo lo mejor…no mejor te deseo lo peor, y que ojala alguien te haga el mismo daño que me has hecho tu a mi, es verdad del odio al amor solo hay un paso…y viceversa, mi amor sea convertido en odio._

_TE ODIO SESSHOUMARU_

_._

_._

_._

Esa fue la ultima carta que recibió de ella, se marcho sin siquiera pedirle alguna explicación - **¡TE ODIO COMO TU ME ODIAS!, por haberte marchado sin escucharme **-

Ya de eso se cumplirán 5 años dentro de poco y aun así no ha podido sacarla de su mente.

- **Sesshoumaru llamada desde Nueva York, es Inuyasha** - le dice Lucy su secretaria por el intercomunicador - **Si pásamela, gracias** - responde para tomar el teléfono y preguntarse que querrá ahora el tonto de su hermano.

- **Si, que pasa tarado**- le dice a su hermano, mientras escucha que ha dado un suspiro de enojo.

- **No me digas así, aunque ya me estoy acostumbrando **- dice con un tono de que remedio.

- **Te hablo para informarte que Papa te mando a su mano derecha para que te ayude y funja como vicepresidente en la empresa que esta a tu cargo, ya que se encargara de las finanzas de la misma empresa** - le dice, mientras Sesshoumaru se asombra, pero sobre todo se enoja, ya que Inuyasha debió de abrir su boca con su Papa y decirle que se las estaba arreglando solo.

- **Y antes de que empieces a gritarme como es tu costumbre, te informo que yo no le dije nada a Papa de que habías despedido a Akitoki y que tu te hacías cargo de todo** - entonces si no fue este tonto, ¿Quién habrá sido?, pensó - **Bueno te creo, mejor hablare con Papá para que no mande a nadie, no necesito ayuda** -

- **Este **- escucha que tartamudea el su hermano, de repente se puso nervioso - **Habla enano** - le dice mientras escucha un suspiro de su parte - **Pues veras, Papá ya mando a la persona, o sea, que va en camino, salio de aquí el día de ayer, así que estará llegando dentro de unas horas** - escucha que termina de decir para así no creérselo, pero quien se cree su Padre - **hablare con el ahora mismo** – dijo exaltado - **Sesshoumaru no tiene caso**, le interrumpe Inuyasha - **sabes que perderás la discusión, siempre perdemos ante Papá** – era verdad, su Padre siempre sabe como convencerlos -**Tienes razón** - le dijo ya mas calmado.

- **Por lo menos sabes quien es** - le pregunto a su hermano, ya que ahora tenia curiosidad de saber quien será la próxima victima que se enfrentaría a el.

- **No, Papá no me quiso decir, aunque pensé en eso y estuve investigando, lo único que conseguí fue que le dicen A.J. o algo así, de seguro Papá te enviara los papeles con los detalles de la persona que mando** - le comenta Inuyasha para así aumentar aun más su curiosidad acerca de esta persona.

- **Esta bien, esperare haber que pasa…Gracias por avisarme** - le dice para escuchar un de nada y cuídate de parte de Inuyasha y así dar por terminada la conversación.

Coloco el teléfono en su lugar y se levanto para observar la gran ciudad desde su ventanal - **Bien A.J. veremos si estas preparado para enfrentarme** -

.

-.-

.

Desde la terminal aérea de Tokio, se puede distinguir como una joven mujer acompañada de un niño salen de ella.

El viaje la ha dejado agotada y aun no terminaba su día - **Mami y ahora a donde vamos** - le dice su pequeño mientras se agacha para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

- **Ahora mi niño, vamos a comprar un automóvil para transportarnos, ya que el que teníamos lo dejamos en casa** - le recuerda a su bebe, para así tomar un taxi y que los lleve a algún centro automotriz.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a su destino, pero ya llevaban unos minutos ahí ya que no se decidían por algún automóvil.

- **¿A ti cual te gusta?**- le pregunto a su bebe, mientras lo veía hacer un gesto con su cara, uno que la deja asombrada e impactada ya que así se parecía a su padre - **Bueno mami, todos están muy bonitos, pero seria mejor que escogieras una mini camioneta un poco familiar, ya que apenas tengo 4 años y medio y es para mi seguridad** – debía de admitirlo, su niño era muy inteligente para su edad, hasta dejo como bobo al vendedor.

- **Pero que muchachito tan inteligente** - comento el vendedor, mientras su niño recorre el lugar con sus pequeños ojitos - **¡Ese mami!** - grita entusiasmado, mientras se gira para ver el auto que le señala.

- **Es realmente la mejor elección** - dice el vendedor - **Bueno, si ese es el que te gusta, ese compraremos** - le dice a su pequeño que se ha emocionado demasiado - **Me llevare este** - le afirma al vendedor para verlo correr por los papeles.

Después de comprar el automóvil, se dirige hacia un pequeños pueblo que se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad, ahí le espera una casa, en donde pasara por lo menos un año antes de regresar a New York.

- **Sesshiro, ¿no quieres que paremos para comer algo?** - le pregunta su niño, ya que no ha dicho nada desde hace media hora.

- **Bebe, ¿Qué sucede?** - insiste, mientras lo observa por el espejo retrovisor y lo descubre acostado durmiendo, se veía tan cansado, -**_ todos estos cambios tan repentinos y el viaje de 13 horas en avión debió dejarlo así_** – pensó y siguió conduciendo, ya faltaba poco para llegar.

Llevaba más de dos horas conduciendo pero por fin habían llegado, lo bueno de ese pueblo, es que queda solo a una hora de la ciudad.

Salió del auto y tomo a Sesshiro en sus brazos, entro a la casa -** todo es como el señor Inutaisho me lo describió** – se dijo en voz baja asombrada por el lugar.

Subió las escalera y entro en el primer cuarto que visualizo, recostó a su bebe en la cama, lo arropo bien mientras le daba un beso en su frente e inmediatamente salió de la habitación.

- **No se como puede aceptar esto** - se repito a ella misma, ya que lo que estaba a punto de comenzar, podría salirse de control.

--

* * *

**Tomodachis:**

**Nueva Historia. Claro que continuare con los otro, pero no me resiste a la tentacion de saber que opinan acerca de esta. Aqui les dejo la introduccion. Nos vemos.**

**Atte. Nalle-chan**


	2. Los planes y un posible encuentro

•◘ **EL MISMO DESEO, LA MISMA PASIÓN****◘•**

**CAPITULO 1**

"**LOS PLANES Y UN POSIBLE ENCUENTRO"**

* * *

.

Nishitama a las afueras de Tokio…

Escucha a lo lejos el canto de los pájaros, pero sus parpados se rehúsan a abrirse, al parecer se quedo dormida en la sala.

- **Mmmmm** – expresa al percibir aquel aroma tan delicioso a huevos con salchicha, café recién hecho, sus pensamientos son sacudidos por un momento al preguntarse quien será el que esta haciendo el desayuno - **Sesshiro, ¿donde estas?** - se levanto de golpe y corrió a la cocina - **te he dicho mil veces que por ningún motivo prendas la estufa** - termina diciendo mientras ve la silueta de una mujer en la cocina.

- **Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Cómo entro aquí? **- le pregunta inmediatamente a esa mujer que de momento se ha dado la vuelta dejándola totalmente sorprendida - **¿Kaede-sama?** - expresa en voz alta, sus ojos deben de engañarla.

- **Así es mi niña, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, y mírate ahora, eres realmente un mujer muy hermosa** - le dice mientras se acerca a ella y la inspecciona dando una vuelta a su alrededor - **que no piensas decirle nada a esta pobre vieja que te ha extrañado tanto** - le dice en un tono un poco triste.

- **¡Kaede-sama!** - atina a decir, para lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar como una niña pequeña - **no sabes cuanto te extrañe** - le dice entre lagrimas y sollozos - **lo se mi niña, yo también te extrañe** – la consuela mientras acaricia sus cabellos.

- **No es que sea grosera, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?** - le pregunta separándose de ella y viéndola a los ojos – **pues, preparándote el desayuno, que no ves** - contesta la anciana mientras se da media vuelta para seguir con su labor en la cocina - **Kaede-sama** – insiste nuevamente, para escuchar un suspiro algo sonoro por parte de la anciana quien se voltea a verla.

- **Pues veras, el señor Inu Taisho me dijo que estarías aquí el día de hoy, y me contó todo lo que tienes que hacer aquí en Japón, además de que me pidió que por favor te cuidara mucho y que pues de hoy en adelante seré tu nueva ama de llaves** – le comenta, sin saber que decirle, ni reprocharle, ya que el de la idea por lo visto ha sido el señor Inutaisho.

- **Que no te agrada la idea de que sea tu nueva ama de llaves** - le dice con su carita triste, esa mujer sabe como convencerla, por eso la quiere tanto - **nada de eso, me dejas algo sorprendida es todo** – contesta Ahome, mientras se sienta en una pequeña mesa que hay en la cocina - **supongo que el señor Inutaisho te contó todo ¿verdad?** – le cuestiona a Kaede, ya que si es así, también sabrá lo de - **si todo mi niña, y sabes que tendrás mi apoyo incondicional, así que pon en su lugar a ese niño malcriado que tengo **– la interrumpe para verla medio sonreírle.

- **Mamita, buenos días** – aparece su pequeño tallándose los ojos y bostezando, de un momento a otro corre para darle un beso y un abrazo que ya es costumbre todas las mañanas - **mi niño buenos días** - le corresponde el abrazo, mientras lo ve que se queda extrañado al mirar a Kaede-sama quien esta parada viéndolo curiosamente - **mira Sesshi, ella es Kaede, es la nueva ama de llaves, ella cuidara de ti mientras yo no este en la casa, ella es muy querida por mi** – dice Ahome mientras observa como su pequeño analiza cada una de sus palabras y después de unos segundos corre hasta kaede y le da un fuerte abrazo a sus piernas ya que no es lo suficientemente grande para alcanzarla.

- **Buenos días Kaede-sama** - dice Sesshiro, mientras le jala las ropas a kaede en señal de que quiere darle un beso - **Buenos días mi niño** – corresponde Kaede mientras se hinca y se pone a su altura - **pero mírate nada mas, que grandote estas, ¿Cuántos años tienes?** - **cumpliré 5 dentro de 4 meses** – responde.

- **Bien entonces dentro de 4 meses te haré un pastel enorme para tu cumpleaños** – le promete Kaede al niño - **bien es hora de irse a dar un baño** – le dice Ahome a su hijo, este como un fiel soldado y sin protesta sale de la cocina para hacer lo que le han mandado.

- **El desayuno esta listo** – afirma Kaede mientras sirve - **¿Qué no vas a preguntarme?** - le cuestiona la pelinegra, ya que no ha hecho aquella pregunta que todo el mundo le hace - **creo que es mas que obvio, mi pregunta sale sobrando** – contesta viendo como Ahome sonríe, ella siempre supo ver todo lo que hay en la pelinegra.

.

-.-

.

Unas horas después…

- **Yo contesto** – grita para tomar el teléfono que esta sonando - **Si diga, Señor Inu Taisho que gusto** -**¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa Ahome?** - la cuestiona algo curioso - **Si claro que me gusto, pero pudo habérmelo dicho antes no cree** - **Si te lo hubiera dicho ya no habría sido una sorpresa** - le dice - **Si tiene razón** - contesta la pelinegra.

- **Bueno, te hablo para infórmate que mañana domingo llegara un equipo de personas que he contratado para hacer que cambien tu apariencia** - le dice mientras ella se acomoda en un sillón que se encuentra dentro del pequeño despacho que encontró - **el Lunes te presentaras en la agencia** – **pero **- trato de asimilar las palabras y la rapidez con que todo se daba - **no tienes por que preocuparte** – la tranquiliza - **las personas que irán, te transformaran de tal manera que no podrá reconocerte, también mande a hacer unos lentes de contactos especiales para ti y para mi nieto** -

- **Sabe que solo hago esto por que me lo pidió** – le recuerda, ya que es verdad, todo esto lo hace por que el personalmente se lo pidió, le dijo se encargara de las finanzas de la agencia aquí en Japón, ya que le habían informado que sesshoumaru se encargaba de todo y no estaba seguro si el podía con tal presión - **si lo se y te estoy muy agradecido, y te recuerdo que te mande a ti especialmente por que te tengo mucha confianza y eres mi mano derecha, se que podrás con la presión y pues mas que nada tu ya conoces de antemano el carácter de mi hijo** -

Siguieron platicando de muchas cosas, Inutaisho le daba instrucciones de todo lo que tenía que hacer.

- **Relájate Ahome, tómalo como unas vacaciones **- le dice Inu Taisho tranquilamente, mientras escucha como Ahome ríe un poco sarcásticamente - **le llama vacaciones al tener que enfrentarme a lo que he estado evitando estos últimos 5 años de mi vida** – le contesta un poco exasperada por la situación - **si lo se, es difícil, pero tienes que superar todo esto, confió en ti plenamente, eres como una hija para mi, no lo olvides** – le dice, mientras la pelinegra suspira, tratando de hacer lo que el le dijo, relajarse un poco.

- **Te presentaras el lunes en la agencia como A.J. Takeda, nadie sabrá tu nombre, simplemente te conocerán así, como A.J.** - le informa a la pelinegra, se acomoda en su silla, dándose cuenta que Inutaisho ha pensado en todo - **A Sesshoumaru solo le he mandado los papeles necesarios y todos dicen lo mismo A.J. Takeda, esperamos que mi hijo no sea tan inteligente para darse cuenta de lo obvio** - comenta para reírse un poco.

- **Bueno por mi parte es todo, te llamare en cuanto pueda, saluda a mi nieto y a Kaede de mi parte por favor, cuídate mucho hija, hasta pronto** – termina esta llamada que la a dejado inquieta pero ala ves tranquila.

**- Mamita, dice mi Kaede-sama que vayas** – comenta Sesshiro que ha entrado al estudio - **¿Qué pasa?** – Pregunta - **pues veras, Kaede-sama quiere consultarte de que color vas decorar la casa** – se lo dice a su mama - **bien pues entonces vamos a ver si pensamos en uno** – la pelinegra lo toma de la mano y así suben para ir al cuarto en donde están desempacando con ayuda de kaede.

.

-.-

.

Ciudad de Tokio…

- **Sessho–kun, deberías dejar eso y venir aquí** - le dice Kagura, quien se encuentra recostada en la cama, pero hace caso omiso ya que lo que hace le interesa demasiado.

- **No puedo, que no ves que mi padre mando a alguien para ayudarme sin preguntarme nada, yo no necesito ayuda de nadie** - le contesta irritado Sesshoumaru - _**ese Inu Taisho-sama siempre mentiendo la nariz donde no le llaman – **_pensó Kagura_**.**_

- **Así, y quien es esa persona, ¿es hombre o mujer?** – comienza a cuestionarle a su novio, ya que le ha dado curiosidad por saber si es hombre o mujer aquel nuevo empleado, ya que si es mujer, lo mas seguro es que quiera poner sus ojos en su Sessho y ese hombre es solo de ella.

- **Pues no tengo idea, aunque a mi me parece un hombre** - le comenta sin importancia, aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez Kagura ya se esta inventando una novela en su cabeza, siempre esta de celosa.

- **Haber ¿como se llama?** – Pregunta desconfiada - **pues por los papeles que me mando mi padre, se llama A.J. Takeda, nada masque se me hace muy extraño que no tenga nombre** - _o será que no me lo quieren decir_ - se cuestiona mentalmente

- **Uf, pues a mi me parece que ese tal A.J. es hombre, y eso me alegra mucho** – comenta aliviada Kagura, pero piensa acerca de lo que dijo Sesshoumaru, A.J. también le parecía extraño.

- **Cariño, atiéndeme, hoy necesito de ti** – le dice Kagura un poco melosa mientras se coloca detrás de el y le pasa sus manos por todo el pecho - **Un momento mas, enserio necesito terminar de revisar estos papeles** – el ojidorado solo escucho un bufido de parte de Kagura y la vio tomar sus cosas.

- **Pues entonces cuando termines me llamas, claro si es que terminas** - dijo enojada, siempre era lo mismo con Sesshoumaru, cercanas estas fechas se pone de un humor e indiferencia que no lo soporta.

- **Kagura no tienes por que ponerte en ese estado** – le reprocha a su novia aquella actitud, siempre tenia que estar armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua - **nos vemos** – le dice cortante mientras escucha como azota la puerta después de salir de su departamento.

- **Yo mejor sigo con esto** – contemplo aquellos papeles, la ganas de que ya fuera lunes, crecía con cada leída que daba, tenia demasiada curiosidad por saber quien era ese tipo, y probarlo para ver si tiene el derecho de llevar el titulo de mano derecha de su padre.

.

-.-

.

Kagura por su parte tomo el ascensor rápidamente, como detestaba que Sesshoumaru le prestara mas atención al trabajo que a ella, si no es al trabajo era a esa niña estúpida – **huy **- exclamo tratando de liberar su enojo – **cálmate Kagura** – se dijo.

Salió del ascensor solo para toparse con aquella niña, su día no podría ser mejor - **ni te molestes Sesshoumaru esta ocupado con asuntos del trabajo** – escupió su veneno, no soportaba la idea de que ella estuviera con su hombre.

- **Gracias, pero aun así subiré, Sessho me llamo en la mañana y me dijo que era urgente que viniera** – endureció su rostro ante las palabra de esa niña insolente, la observa subirse al ascensor con aquella sonrisa que tanto detesta.

- **Como quieras** - sale mas furiosa que nunca, Sesshoumaru nunca le dijo que había llamado a esa niña para que viniera, como la odiaba, siempre tenia la atención su Sessho - _**Hay que mas da, mañana hablare con el, además con quien tiene un increíble sexo es con migo, mañana nos reconciliaremos como siempre lo hacemos**_ – pensó mientras en su rostro coloco una sonrisa seductora.

.

-.-

.

- **Ya decía yo que kagura se estaba tardando** – se dice así mismo mientras escucha que tocan el timbre.

- **Hola, Sessho** - le dice su pequeña mientras se le lanza a los brazos y lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla - **dime para que soy buena** - le pregunta ella mientras la ve entrar y sentarse en uno de los muebles.

- **No viste…** - trata de decir - **a la amargada de tu novia** - interrumpe ella rápidamente - **no le digas así, ella no tiene la culpa de ser así** – justifica la actitud de Kagura – **bueno, bueno, ya dime para que soy buena** – insiste para ver a Sesshoumaru ir a su recamara y traer unos papeles.

- **Pues veras** – comienza a decir, mientras se siento junto a ella y le entrega los papeles que le mando su papa, por su parte ella lo ve un poco curiosa por lo que Sesshoumaru esta apunto de pedirle - **mi Papa mando a una persona para ayudarme con el manejo de la empresa, dice que es su mano derecha, pero tu sabes que no tan fácil dejo que manejen las finanzas de la empresa, por lo mismo despedí al ladrón de Akitoki.** -

- **Y a todo esto que tengo que ver yo** - le pregunta ya desesperada por saber cual será su papel en todo aquello - **pues serás la nueva asistente de esta persona** - le dice mientras espera algún grito o algo por el estilo, pero en ves de eso ella lo mira con cara de no entiendo.

- **Si, serás mi espía para saber si puedo confiar en esta persona o no, además de que serás mi ayudante para hacerle la vida imposible** -

- **Pero no entiendo por que quieres hacerle la vida imposible si no lo conoces** – esto provoca que el suspire, pensando en que ella siempre es tan buena gente - **pues por que no quiero a nadie que me ayude, le demostrare a mi padre que puedo yo solo - **le dice con aire de autosuficiente, tenia razon en todo, el podia solo y no necesitaba de alguna niñera.

**- Bueno, no te enojes, y ¿es hombre o mujer?- **pregunta curiosa - **es hombre, y no te emociones que es mayor que tu - **le comenta ya que pudo observar el interes en us ojos al mencionar el sexo de la persona.

**- Necesito que seas fría en este asunto y no quiero que te involucres con el, será para ayudarme a deshacerme de ese tipo, me estas escuchando - **le dijo serio, ya que tenia estrictamente prohibido las relaciones en el trabajo, además de que esto no se trataba de un juego.

**- Si, esta bien, pero entonces me deberás un favor y créeme que me lo cobrare- **le dice para hacer un puchero de niña pequeña - **si, si, si, bien esta es la información del tipo – **dice extendiendole la carpeta con varias hojas.

**- ¿Que no tiene nombre? - **cuestiona mientras lee con cuidado los datos del nuevo - **pues mi padre solo me mando esta información, yo también pienso que A.J. no es un nombre, pero pues eso lo investigarás tu cuando estés con el - **

**- Tiene casi la misma edad que tu, 24 años, aunque tu tienes 26 – **comenta, para poner a pensar a Sesshoumaru, si tenian casi la misma edad eso solo significaba que su Padre le había mandado a una recién egresado de la universidad.

**- Pero aquí dice que tiene ya 4 años trabajando para la empresa en New York, entonces estudiaba y trabajaba, aunque dice que egreso de la universidad hace dos años, ósea que es un chico inteligente eso me agrada - **expreso alegra mientras el ojidorado la miraba con ojos de asesisno.

**- Esta bien, no me agrada – **comenta divertida - **bien pues creo que entonces me llevo esto conmigo para analizarlo mas al rato en casa – **dice cerrando la carpeta.

**- Nos vemos mañana, recuerda que me prometiste ir conmigo a ver lo del departamento – **le recuerdad y el solo la ve tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta.

**- Si claro, aunque aun no entiendo el porque quieres independizarte, a demás todos tus amigos te extrañaran** - le dice sinceramente.

**- Los se pero ya estoy suficiente grandecita para empezar a vivir sola, vamos dijiste que me apoyarías en esto - **le dice colgandose de su brazo, en señal de un pequeño berrinche.

**- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana, paso por ti como a las 2, así vamos a comer, de acuerdo - **

**- Perfecto – **acepta dandole un beso y saliendo del departamento, haciendolo medio sonreir al pensar que esa niña no tiene remedio, aunque la entendia perfectamente.

Se puso mas comodo en su recamara, ahora intentaria descansar aunque la curiosidad no lo dejara.

.

-.-

.

**- Bien, todo esta listo - **comento mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, habian estado trabajando desde la mañana, ya pintaron toda la casa, y arreglaron el jardín, aunque la casa no estaba sucia, ya que Kaede-sama le había comentado que ella se hacia cargo de la casa cada semana, pues siendo la ama de llaves de la familia del Señor Inu Taisho esa tarea le quedo encomendada.

**- Mami, tengo hambre - **expresa el pequeño quien se encuentra todo lleno de pintura y tierra.

**- Es verdad, pero por estar limpiando no preparamos nada para comer – **dice Kaede viendo a su niña quien esta toda exahusta por la limpieza.

**- Tienes razón –** expresa mientras se pone a pensar que hacer - **que les parece si los llevo a comer – **

**- ¡Siii! - **grita entusiasmado el pequeño.

**- Bien, yo conozco un lugar aquí en el pueblo en donde preparan la mejor costilla en salsa –** dice Kaede, mientras ve como Ahome toma en sus brazos Sesshiro.

**- Pues no se diga mas, vamos a bañarnos para ir a comer - **le dice a todos para entrar a la casa e irse a bañar, definitivamente se estaba muriendo de hambre.

.

-.-

.

Toco el claxon del carro, para verla salir a toda prisa de su casa - **bien y adonde me llevaras a comer, mira que tengo mucha hambre – **le dice a Sesshoumaru ya dentro del carro.

**- Pues te llevare a un lugar en donde preparan las mejores costillas en salsa -**** así y ese lugar ¿en donde se encuentra?- **le pregunta curiosa - **a pues se encuentra en el pueblo en donde crecí, ahí tiene mi padre una casa, la primera que compro cuando se caso con mi madre - **

**- Ahhh, pues que bien, por lo menos me enseñaras la casa ¿no?- **sonrie ante la expresion de Sesshoumaru.

**- Claro, a ver si de paso saludamos a alguien muy especial - **le dice emtusiasmado mientras se dirije a Nashitama, el pueblo en donde crecío.

.

-.-

.

Llegaron a un restauran llamado "**Shorty´s BBQ**", se notaba que era el lugar mas grande de todos en el pueblo, entraron todos juntos, y notaron que tambien había música en vivo - **¡es genia! - **expresa maravillada al ver todo esto.

Se les acerca una persona vestida de rojo y blanco - **bienvenidos a "Shorty´s BBQ" en donde se preparan las mejores costillas en salsa barbiquiu de todo el mundo – **presenta el anfitrion.

**- Mesa para tres por favor - **le dice Kaede al caballero presente - **cerca de la música en vivo por favor - **agrega Ahome, si poder evitarlo Kaede sonrie sabiendo que a ella tambien le gusta la música en vivo igual que al tonto de Sesshoumaru.

**- Bien pasen por aquí - **los guía el anfitrion.

Se sientan cerca del escenario y comienzan a ordena sus alimentos, Kaede puede ver lo emocionado que se encuentra el pequeño en aquel lugar, pensando que tal vez tenga los mismos gustos que sus padres - **¿te gusta la música en vivo sesshiro?- **le pregunta.

**- Si me encanta, mi mami canta muy bien y me gusta mucho cuando canta con Inu – **platica su bebe para dejar sorprendida a Kaede-sama.

**- Así que mi Inuyasha canta - **dice divertida - **si, como sabe que a Sesshiro le gusta, hacemos un dúo y nos ponemos a cantar - **le cuenta Ahome esa parte de su vida a Kaede, recordando que Inuyasha ha sido un tío fantástico para Sesshiro, como su propio padre, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado que su verdadero padre estuviera a su lado.

Al instante les traen la comida, mientras se puede escuchar como un nuevo grupo sube al escenario y comienzan a tocar una melodía grupera.

.

-.-

.

**- ¡Esta súper! - **dice entusiasmada al entrar al lugar - **¿Sessho me estas prestando atención? – **jalo del brazo al ojidorado ya que parecía no escucharla, pero Sesshoumaru solo podia pensar en la casa, ya que antes de llegar al restaurante pasaron por la casa de sus padres y se veía como recien pintada y limpiada, se le hacia raro.

**- Si claro, que sucede – **dijo volviendo a la realidad - **Señor Sesshoumaru que gusto tenerlo por aquí nuevamente -** saluda el anfitrión - **¿la mesa de siempre? – **pregunta esta persona, obetniendo solo un gesto con la cabeza departe de Sesshoumaru, quien enseguida los conduce a su mesa.

Justamente al sentarse, ambos pueden escuchar como el grupo comienza a tocar una melodia, al parecer es grupera.

**Ven vamos a hablar,**

**Vamos a hablar, hoy de verdad.**

**Desnudemos el alma**

**Definamos nuestro amor,**

**Pues a pesar de ser muy mió,**

**Te siento ajeno.**

Ahome escucha atenta la letra de la cancion, mientras observa que ahora un chico esta acompañando a la cantante principal.

**Dime porque te sientes así**

**si yo creo que no he cambiado,**

**no miento al decir que te quiero.**

Mientras tanto el ojidorado se sentia algo extraño escuchando la cancion, sentia que habla algo en la letra.

**Es mas lo que tardaste en decirlo**

**que en saber mi corazón que no me amas.**

Recordo como el le había dicho aquellas palabras a esa mujer, ahí supo que el no la amba de verdad.

**Pero ¿porque dices eso?,**

**si siempre estoy contigo.**

Sesshoumaru penso que nunca podra entender por que ella dijo todo eso en aquella carta, si ella tan solo se hubiera quedado a escucharlo.

**Y aun asi ¡me siento sola!**

Al principio ella se sentío sola, pero después tuvo a su pequeño que fue com el regalo que la vida le dio.

**Pero nada te ha faltado**

**no tengas miedo,**

El estaba completamente seguro que no falto en nada, le decía en cada instante que podía, cuanto la amaba.

**Lo que no tengo es amor!**

Aunque no tenga su amor, seguira adelante, ya que ese amor se convirtió en odio.

**Pero yo te quiero!**

Ya no sabia lo que sentia, la odiaba, como ella lo odiaba a el.

**En el amor no existen peros**

**cuando se ama de verdad**

**el corazón no siente miedo**

**se entrega todo con pasión,**

**Son cosas del corazón**

**sorpresas del destino,**

**hay historias de amor**

**que no tienen final.**

**Habia todo entre tu y yo**

**pero nos faltaba algo,**

**ah! Pasión!**

_**- Kami – **_se dijo mentalemte Kaede al ver que Sesshoumaru se encontraba a dos mesas de ellos, no daba credito a como esto era posible, lo unico bueno de todo esto es que estaba de espaldas y no los podia ver, de igual forma Ahome no podia verlo ya que ambos se encontraban espalda con espalda.

**- ¿Que sucede Kaede-sama? - **le pregunto, ya que la via algo pálida, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

**- Nada mi niña, solo disfruto de la música - **sonrió un poco - _**Kami que todo salga bien, que no se den cuenta el uno del otro**_ – rogo mentalmente.

**- Si es una melodía algo triste – **dijo distraida, sientiendo algo rara al escucharla, y mas cuando sintio algo en su pecho, como un presentimiento, aunque no tenia idea de que podria ser, asi que continua escuchando la melodia.

**Pero ¿porque dices eso?,**

**si siempre estoy contigo.**

**Y aun asi ¡me siento sola!**

**pero nada te ha faltado!**

**no tengas miedo,**

**lo que no tengo es amor!**

**pero yo te quiero!**

**En el amor no existen peros**

**cuando se ama de verdad**

**el corazón no siente miedo**

**se entrega todo con pasión.**

**Son cosas del corazón**

**sorpresas del destino**

**hay historias de amor**

**que no tienen final.**

**Habia todo entre tu y yo**

**pero nos faltaba algo**

**ah! Pasióoon! Pasióooon!**

**uuhooouuuhhooo!**

**Sabes una cosa?**

**A mi nunca se me va a**

**acabar la pasión,**

**la pasión que siento por ti.**

**Entonces hay que volver**

**a intentarlo.**

**ah jaaa...!**

--

Estuviron un rato mas y por fin había terminado de comer, salieron del restaurante con el objetivo de poder visitar a Kaede-sama - **todo estuvo delicioso, deberíamos venir mas seguido - **dice su pequeña mientras toman otro camino que los llevara a la casa de Kaede.

.

-.-

.

**- Bien es hora de irnos – **dice Ahome al ver como su bebe esta bostezando mucho.

**- Si al parecer Sesshiro ya tiene sueño – **evidencia Kaede mas tranquila, ya que Sesshoumaru se había marchado del lugar desde hace ya un buen rato, ya que si se hubieran encontrado, eso seria ahora zona de guerra.

.

-.-

.

**- Que raro que kaede-sama no estuviera - **le dice extrañado a su pequeña - **yo que tenía ganas de que la conocieras, pero en fin, vamonos ya que se nos hará tarde y no buscaremos tu departamento - **

.

* * *

**.**

**Hola:**

**¿Como estan todos?, yo espero que bien, aqui les dejo la continuacion, estuvo emocionante, con decirles que casi estuve tentada a que se encontraran pero me contuve...**

**Saludos a todas y gracias por los mensaje, son muy valiosos para mi... **

**Besos y abrazos...**

**Atte. Nalle-chan**


	3. El ultimo respiro para tomar fuerzas

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todo sus personajes pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

•◘ **EL MISMO DESEO, LA MISMA PASIÓN****◘•**

**CAPITULO 2**

"**El ultimo respiro para tomar fuerzas"**

* * *

.

Casa de Ahome en Nishitama...

- **Ya es tarde mi niña, deberías estar descansando, mira que mañana tienes un día muy agitado **- dice Kaede con preocupación en sus palabras, Ahome sonríe nostálgica ese tono de voz le agrada, le hace recordad a su mama.

-** Si lo sé, solo estoy terminando de llenar estos papeles que son de la escuela de Sesshiro, gracias a Kami que Sango es directora de esta escuela y pues Inutaisho-sama me contacto con ella **-comenta Ahome exhausta, mientras Kaede se pone a pensar en lo cerca que estuvieron de encontrarse con Sesshoumaru.

- **Entonces mañana llevaras a Sesshiro a su primer día de clases **- pregunto curiosa Kaede, ya que pensó que tendría más tiempo e ese niño tan maravilloso.

-** Si, el mismo me dijo que no quiere estar sin hacer nada, eso es raro escucharlo de un niño de su edad, además de que esta emocionado por los nuevos amigos que hará **- dice la pelinegra algo extrañada, pensando que su hijo era especial, único comparado con los demás.

Kaede suspira** - Es igual a él **-se le escapa ese pensamiento, mientras observa como su niña la mira con tristeza - **Lo siento **-atina a decir después de verla.

-** Bien creo que es hora de irme a descansar, no te desveles mucho o te hará daño **–le dice en forma de regaño mientras se acerca a darle un beso en la frente.

Ahome puede ver como Kaede sale del despacho cerrando la puerta - _**Creo que termine con estos papeles, ahora a descansar ya que mañana enfrentare a lo que he deseado no hacer durante muchos años, solo espero ser fuerte**_ – piensa resignada al momento que está a punto de salir por donde Kaede.

-** ¿Quien será a esta hora? **- se pregunta en voz alta al escuchar el teléfono sonar -** Si diga **–contesta.

-** Quisiera saber por que te fuiste sin siquiera decirme nada **– escucha los reclamos de su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

-** Si hola Inuyasha, yo estoy bien y tú **–le responde al ver la poca cortesía.

-** no te hagas la desentendida con migo Ahome **–continua con sus reclamos Inuyasha.

-** Ya no me regañes **-le dice como niña chiquita - **Mi niña como no quieres que te regañes si te vas y no me dices nada, tuve que enterarme por mi padre y eso que se lo saque a la fuerza **-

- **Te juro que todo esto tiene una explicación **-le dice a su mejor amigo, sabe que solo se preocupa por ella y por Sesshiro - **espero que sea una muy buena Ahome **–le responde con sarcasmo.

-** Pues no es tan buena **–comenta Ahome -** solo estoy haciendo esto por que tu padre me lo pidió, no pude negarme, tu sabes que nadie le puede negar nada a Inu Taisho-sama **–dice justificando su respuesta.

-** Mi padre abusa, él sabía que no te negarías a esto **–la pelinegra lo escuchaba algo exasperado e inmediatamente oyó un suspiro de su parte-** bien dejemos todo esto por la paz, ahora dime ¿como estas? **–

-** bien **–respondió-** aunque un poco temerosa por lo que mañana comenzara **-le dijo tal y como se sentía, preocupada.

-** ¡Si lo entiendo, pero, Ahome como le harás para enfrentarlo, cuando el te vea se irá para atrás de la sorpresa! **–comenta algo exaltado sin saber que Ahome ya lo tiene todo preparado.

-** Pues veras, cuando él me vea no me reconocerá **– contesto calmada.

- **¿Cómo es eso? **-cuestiona curioso.

- **pues así como lo oyes, le dije a tu padre que ni muerta me presentaría ante Sesshoumaru, lo único que provocaría seria conflictos entre los dos, además de que aun no estoy lista para enfrentarlo siendo yo misma **–le intenta explicar.

-** Enserio no estoy entendiendo nada mi niña **- le comenta mas confundido que nada.

Ahome rio divertida al verlo enredado - **tu padre me propuso disfrazarme de tal manera que el no me reconocerá, el pensara que soy alguien más** – le termina diciendo para ver si ahora entiende mas.

-** Pero, tus ojos, tu pelo **- dice rápidamente Inuyasha

-** ya pensamos en todo eso, es mas, esta tarde vinieron las personas que contrato tu padre y me trajeron todas las cosas, tengo lentes de contacto, peluca, atuendo nuevo, todo, el no sabrá que soy yo** -le dice totalmente segura de todo, ya que ella misma al verse al espejo disfrazada no se reconocía.

- **Estas segura de esto Ahome, mira que si no estas segura yo puedo hacer que mi padre mande a alguien más y tú te regresarías cuanto antes** -le dice preocupado.

-** No, eso sí que no, ya tu padre hizo todo esto y no pienso echarme para atrás solo por que tengo miedo de enfrentarlo, créeme que al estar disfrazada pues como que me dio un poco de valor **-le confiesa a Inuyasha, quien sabe perfectamente es el que menos quiere que vuelva a sufrir como hace 5 años atrás.

-** De todas formas yo iré en unos días para allá, solo termino unos pendientes por acá **–le dicedejándola sorprendida - **Inu no tienes que hacerlo enserio **-trato de convencerlo - **no me digas nada, iré y punto **–sentencio el ojidorado-** Esta bien **–contesto resignada - _**me trata como si fuera mi padre**_ – pensó ella.

-** Bueno y a todo esto como esta mi bebe **-le pregunta el.

- **pues bien, si lo vieras, está emocionado por ir a una nueva escuela, quiere hacer nuevos amigos** -

- **Ahome y como le harás con Sesshiro, si Sesshoumaru lo ve todo el teatrito se te caerá **–comentaasustado – **cálmate, también pensamos en eso, Sesshiro usara unos lentes de contacto especiales que le mando a hacer tu padre **–lo tranquiliza, a decir verdad ella también se puso nerviosa por esa opción pero el señor Inu Taisho lo tenía ya planeado.

- **menos mal - **saca el aire tranquilamente - **aun así, te lo diré porque eres mi amiga, esto no saldrá nada bien cariño **–diceangustiado.

- **lo sé, solo espero que Dios me de las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarlo **– contesta en un suspiro.

-_**ya Inu pásame el teléfono, yo también la quiero saludar**_ – **No espérate **- se escucha como se pelean por el teléfono - **está bien, solo un rato **- termina diciendo Inuyasha.

- **Amiga, porque me abandonas, que nos ves que te necesito para entender al novio que me cargo **–la pelinegra escucha la voz desesperada de Kikyo - **ya no exageres, que para entender a Inuyasha no hay que ser sabios **-le responde a su amiga Kikyo, desde que la conoce ha sido una hermana para ella.

-** Solo bromeo, dime que tal, como están las cosas por allá **-le pregunta curiosa - **pues todavía no hay enfrentamiento si a eso te refieres **–comenta Ahome.

-** y Sesshiro como esta, mira que ya lo extraño **–sonríe pensando que su niño es querido por todos, solo desearía que él lo quisiera - **pues mi bebe está muy bien, pensé que estaría triste por venirnos para acá, pero es todo lo contrario, si lo vieras está muy feliz **-

-** Y tu amiga, ¿cómo te encuentras?, te escucho algo triste y cansada **-le dice segura, haciendo notar que la conoce muy bien - **no como crees, yo siento que es mas cansancio que nada **–miente - **además de que por aquí son ya mas de la 1 de la madrugada **-

-** Si tienes razón, lo sentimos, es que en cuanto nos enteramos de tu partida corrimos a un teléfono para saber de ti **–dice Kikyo apenada - **amiga sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre y pues nos tendrás a Inu y a mi por allá muy pronto de visita **–comenta alegre.

-** Bien amiga te dejo ya que por acá me están haciendo cara de pocos amigos, dale un beso a mi niño de mi parte y un abrazo fuerte para ti, cuídate, Chao **-se despide de ella Kikyo para escuchar un "_**por fin**_" de Inuyasha.

-** Cariño, muy pronto estaré por allá, así que trata de llevar las cosas calmadamente, aunque te recomiendo que tengas un carácter frió, sabes a lo que me refiero **-dice preocupado.

- **si lo sé **–contesta ella**.**

-** no te preocupes, de todas formas se que Sesshoumaru me hablara para saber más de ti, así que no te preocupes que te cubriré** – le anima su amigo.

-** Bueno, mejor te dejo descansar, tienes que tener fuerzas para enfrentarte al ogro de Sessho **–dice en tono resignado - **te hablo en unas horas más, cuando allá sea como medio día para saber cómo estas **-

-** Nos vemos, cuídate, te quiero **–dice el - **yo también te quiero **–termina ella, y finaliza la llamada que la ha calmado un poco más, - _**bien ahora a descasar, estos nervios no me darán pero por lo menos tengo que hacer el intento **__-_piensa al dirigirse a su habitación.

.

-.-

.

Que cansado se encontraba, no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche y eso no era normal, era como si algo no lo dejara tranquilo, lo mas raro era que todo eso se debía por el encuentro que tendría con el tipo que había mandado su padre y no entendía por qué se encontraba de ese modo, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar.

- **Este es el mismo sentimiento que tuve cuando ella se fue de mi lado **- expreso en voz alta para terminar de colocarse el saco y salir rumbo a la oficina, pero antes pasaría por ella.

.

-.-

.

- **Buenos días Kaede-sama** – saluda entrando al comedor donde ve a su bebe que ya esta desayunando – ¡**Buenos días! **– Contesta asombrada Kaede - **enserio que ese disfraz está muy bien hecho **- le dice.

-** ¿Mamita eres tú?** – le cuestiona su pequeño.

-** Claro que soy yo, apoco no me reconoces **– contesta viendo a su bebe**.**

- **bueno yo te reconocería te pusieras lo que te pusieras **– sonríe su pequeño niño.

-** Tenemos que irnos ya Sesshiro, si no llegaras tarde al primer día de clases **–ordena viendo ya la hora que es -** si mamita, ya voy **-

-** Adiós Kaede-sama **– le dice el pequeño, mientras se inclina para que le dé un beso - **pórtate bien mi niño **– le advierte - **si **-dice mientras lo ve como toma su mochila.

-** Bien, ya es hora** – suspira viendo a Kaede - **tranquila, tu puedes, nos vemos en la tarde** – la anima mientras le da un beso en la frente a su pequeña.

-** Si, nos vemos** – se despide dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

-** ¡Adiós!** – agita su pequeña manita Sesshiro despidiéndose de Kaede, mientras se alejan en la camioneta

.

-.-

.

-** Buenos días Señor Sesshoumaru **– lo saluda el jefe de seguridad de la empresa.

-** Buenos días Yasser** - le responde mientras él y su niña toman juntos el elevador para el último piso - **deberías descansar un poco más, tu cara parece a una de desvelo **–le reclama ella.

-** Si lo sé, no pude dormir bien **– comenta Sesshoumaru- **y eso porque, eso es raro en ti **– dice ella viéndolo extrañamente - **pues así como lo oyes** – dijo el - **ni yo mismo lo entiendo **-agrego para salir del elevador y ambos dirigirse a su oficina.

- **Buenos días Lucy-chan** - le dice su niña a Lucy su secretaria, quien esta acomodando unos papeles en la oficina - **buenos días señorita, Señor Sesshoumaru** - dice con una reverencia hacia ambos – **con permiso** – termina diciendo para salir de la oficina.

-** No tengo recado** – alcanza a preguntarle Sesshoumaru a su secretaria antes de que se vaya - **no Señor, solo esperamos al nuevo empleado**- responde ella para dejarlos solos.

-** Pero que te pasa Sessho, estas muy tenso**- comenta su niña para sentarse él en su amplia silla detrás del escritorio y ella se se acomoda en una de las sillas de enfrente.

-** Si lo sé, no entiendo que me pasa**- responde exasperado, aquella sensación de como si algo fuera a pasar lo tenía mal, como si fuera algo que cambiaría su vida por completo - **no lo entiendo**- dice él en voz alta.

- **¿Que no entiendes?** - pregunta ella curiosa – **Nada, mejor cuéntame, como te fue con Lila** – le pregunta ya que necesita ponerse a pensar en otras cosas.

.

-.-

.

-** Bien mi niño, necesito decirte algo antes de que entres** - le comenta a su bebe quien mira la escuela muy contento - **si mami, de que se trata**- voltea y le dice serio.

-** Pues veras, tú entiendes que en este lugar pues es extraño el ver a un niño con los ojos de color ámbar ¿verdad? **– le pregunta a su hijo mientras busca en su bolso lo que necesita – **si** - le responde el pequeño - **pues quiero pedirte un favor, quisiera que por el tiempo en que estamos aquí, tú uses estos lentes de contacto que cambiaran el color de tus ojos**- le termina de decir para ver como su bebe la mira con curiosidad pero a su vez entendiendo cada palabra que ella acaba de decirle.

-** ¿Por qué?**- le cuestiona - **porque así la gente no te preguntara mucho por lo raro de tus ojos** - le responde tratando de convencer a su hijo - **además de que será un secreto entre nosotros** -

- **¡Sí!, me gusta tener secretos contigo** - responde entusiasmado - **y ¿de qué color los tendré? **– Pregunta - **pues serán azules como los míos** - le responde.

- **pero los tuyo son color chocolate mami **– a su bebe no se le escapa ninguna - **si mi vida, pero mírame bien, ¿de qué color los traigo ahora? **-

- **azules** – le contesta su bebe - **está bien mami, pónmelos** – ambos sonríen en complicidad.

- **Bien este será tu salón** – le dice a su hijo ya entrando a la escuela y acercándose al que será su salón - **mi niño, aquí te dejo, pórtate bien, yo vendré por ti a medio día para llevarte con Kaede-sama** – lo reconforta y le da un beso y un abrazo - **Adiós mamita **– se despide entrando al salón.

Después de despedirse, la pelinegra se dirige hacia la dirección, para entregarle unos papeles a Sango.

-** Buenos días** - saluda mientras toca la puerta de la que parece ser la dirección - **si buenos días** - contestan del otro lado – **adelante** – la invitan y ella entra un poco nerviosa.

-** Si dígame, en que la puedo ayudar** – comenta Sango y Ahome sonríe pensando en que no la ha reconocido - **no piensas darle un abrazo a tu amiga **- le dice mientras observa que ha puesto una cara de incertidumbre y dudas - **¿Amiga?, que acaso yo la conozco** – cuestiona cortésmente.

- **Sango soy yo, Ahome **– termina diciendo al no aguantar más y esta solo se limita a verla de pies a cabeza - **discúlpeme señorita pero esta broma es de mal gusto** – responde en tono serio.

-** Sango soy yo **– vuelve a decir mirándola fijamente a los ojos - **Si fuera quien dice que es tendría los ojos de color chocolate y el pelo largo y negro azabache** – dice molesta Sango, pero se asombra al ver como aquella mujer que dice ser su amiga comienza a quitarse la peluca y los lentes de contacto.

-** Soy yo vez **– insiste para verla más que asombrada y de inmediato se levanta de su asiento para abrazarla fuertemente.

- **Amiga pero que es todo esto, por que llevas ese disfraz** – la cuestiona aun asombrada de verla - **pues es una larga historia, por lo pronto te traigo los papeles de mi hijo** - le entrega los papeles y ella la ve con alegría.

-** Ahora tengo que irme** – sentencia Ahome al ponerse su disfraz - **espera Ahome, necesito platicar contigo sobre unos asuntos, por favor, solo serán un par de minutos** - le suplica y ambas toman asiento para empezar a conversar de muchas cosas.

.

-.-

.

- **Pero que impuntualidad** - expresa algo enojado - **y se dice ser alguien de eficiencia** – sigue diciendo Sesshoumaru sin una pizca de paciencia.

-** Tranquilízate Sessho, es solo media hora, lo más seguro es que sea el trafico** – defiende ella tratando de calmarlo a él - **no me interesa, el tiene que estar puntual aquí** -

-** Ya cálmate, por lo visto hoy te levantaste con el pie izquierdo** – le dice su niña en un tono molesto - **aguántate, no te queda otro remedio que seguir esperando** – le termina diciendo para darle la razón.

.

-.-

.

-_** Pero que tarde es, esa Sango se clavo platicando con migo, aunque el platicar con ella me ha dejado alegre, pero ya me imagino el estado en el que estará Sesshoumaru **_–pensó mientras conducía hacia el trabajo.

Se estaciono deprisa, se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio - **Buenos días Señorita, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?** – le pregunta una joven que se encuentra en una pequeña recepción a la entrada.

- **Si, ¿me podría decir en que piso se encuentra la oficina de Sesshoumaru Taisho?** - le cuestiona a la joven -** se encuentra en el doceavo piso**- le responde para enseñarle con la vista los ascensores.

**- Gracias**- termina de decir y camina hacia los ascensores entrando a uno - _**ahora si necesitare todas las fuerzas**_ – piensa.

Da un ultimo respiro para ver que las puertas del ascensor se abren, observa todo el lugar y divisa lo que parece la oficina principal, asume que esa es la de Sesshoumaru, camina hacia ella y encuentra a una joven de cabello rubio y lentes que parece amable.

- **Dígame en que la puedo ayudar** – le dice amablemente mientras que ella trata de controlar el nerviosismo que correo por todo su cuerpo.

-** ¿Esta es la oficina de Sesshoumaru Taisho? **- le cuestiona - **así es, ¿tiene cita? **–Pregunta - **Si, dígale que A.J. Takeda está aquí** - le responde finalmente para tomar su ultimo respiro y con ese tomar valor para no rendirse ante esa pesadilla.

.

* * *

.

**Mas vale tarde que nunca...**

**Se que estaran pensando en demandarme pero les dejo este excelente capitulo para que no lo hagan, espero y les agrade.**

**Agradecimiento especial aquienes me dejaron mensajitos para seguir con la historia: SesshoMamorUyashaGF, azulceleste, Silvemy89, sophia06. Tambien saludos para quienes leen pero no pueden dejar reviews.**

**Espero no tardarme para el proximo... Nos vemos...**


	4. Cuanto te Quiero, Cuanto te Odio

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todo sus personajes pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

.

•◘ **EL MISMO DESEO, LA MISMA PASIÓN◘•**

**CAPITULO 3**

"**Cuanto te Quiero…Cuanto Te Odio"**

**.**

* * *

.

-** Sesshoumaru, llego A.J. Takeda **–escucha el ojidorado que dice Lucy por el intercomunicador, enseguida le hace señas a su niña para que se coloque aun lado de él y así darle la bienvenida a aquel sujeto.

-** Esta bien hazlo pasar **–escucha Ahome la voz de Sesshoumaru por el intercomunicador haciéndola estremecerse – **Pase** – termina diciendo la secretaria regalándole una sonrisa.

Ahome comienza abrir la puerta lentamente sin saber que su pesadilla está a punto de volverse una realidad, entra y cierra la puerta tras de ella.

El ojidorado se queda completamente petrificado ante la persona que tiene enfrente - _**Pero…que es esto, ¿no era hombre? ¿Cómo lidiare con esto?, esto no puede estar pasando**_ – se decía eso y más mentalmente, había comenzado una lucha internamente.

La pelinegra endureció sus facciones al ver aquella escena - _**Pero…que es esto, ¿Por qué ella está ahí, junto a Él?, claro tiene que ser así**_ – se pregunto y respondió mentalmente al no haber pensado en aquella posibilidad - _**que tonta soy, además de que ambos están asombrados al verme, será que me reconocieron, no, es imposible…si Sango no logro hacerlo, ¡Dios que nervios!, que diga algo ya**_ – siguió pensando.

-** ¿Es usted A.J. Takeda?** – le pregunta aquella mujer con algo de curiosidad y asombro, como si no estuviera segura de lo que sus ojos ven. Ahome le echo una mirada fría, nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto la odiaba, pero ahora verla ahí, nuevamente junto a él, invocando los recuerdos de aquel día – _**si supieras que tu eres la causante de mi dolor **_– pensó.

No tuvo más remedio que contestarle -** Si, así es, el señor Inu Taisho me envió para hacerme cargo de las finanzas de la empresa** - la joven se estremeció ante la voz fría e indiferente con la cual le había contestado aquella señorita frente a ella. No había querido ofenderla con su pregunta, tuvo que hacerla, ya que Sesshoumaru al parecer no reacciona.

-** Si, lo sabemos, pero es una sorpresa para nosotros ya que por su nombre habíamos pensado que era un hombre el que vendría** – trata de explicar la pequeña confusión, ocasionando que el ojidorado la voltee a ver, dándose cuenta que el no ha podido articular palabra alguna.

-** Me disculpo con usted Sesshoumaru por haber llegado tarde** – le ella tratando de tragarse su orgullo, estaba consciente de que el retraso había sido culpa de ella.

-** No se preocupe, de seguro la detuvo el trafico ¿verdad?** – le pregunta tratando de justificarla enfrente del ojidorado, pero solo recibe la mirada de odio de A.J.

-** No se usted Sesshoumaru pero preferiría empezar a trabajar de inmediato** – opina mientras sigue ignorando a toda costa a quien se encuentra a un lado de Sesshoumaru. Por su parte el ojidorado se da cuenta de las evasivas que da A.J. para con su niña, y ve como en su pequeña la tristeza hace aparición, haciéndolo rabiar.

Sesshoumaru se levanto furioso de su asiento dando un fuerte golpe en su escritorio -** ¡Pero quien se cree usted para ignorar a mi niña de esa manera!** – reclama y al momento se da cuenta que "_mi niña_" se le escapo sin querer - **creo que la señorita aquí presente le acaba de hacer una pregunta** – le dice en tono más molesto y señalando a quien se encuentra a su lado - _**¿su niña?**_ – se pregunta Ahome mentalmente mientras siente como un dolor embarga su pecho - _**¿Por qué?**_ -

La pelinegra se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru la estaba defendiendo, y el dolor que sintió en un momento, se convirtió en más odio -** Pues me creo la vicepresidenta de esta empresa, además de que vine a trabajar no a que me interrogaran, así que si es tan amable usted de decirme en donde queda mi oficina para poder comenzar a hacer mi trabajo** – le contesta con toda frialdad e indiferencia que puede interpretar, haciendo rabiar mucho mas con su actitud a Sesshoumaru, este al darse cuenta de las palabras y el tono de voz utilizadas por A.J. hace que pierda totalmente la razón.

-** Primero, creo que le debe una disculpa a esta señorita** – enfatiza, para ver como A.J. no se inmuta ni un poco.

– ¡_**Eso ni loca!**_ – Pensó Ahome - **Pues creo que se equivoco con migo, o me dice en donde esta mi oficina, o la busco yo sola** – contesto retadoramente, jamás dejaría que alguien como él la humillara de esa forma, ni él, ni nadie.

-** Mire A.J, no me importa que venga departe de mi Padre, usted aquí hace lo que yo digo **– trato de decir pero fue interrumpido -** no escúcheme usted, yo vengo a trabajar, no vengo a platicar de mi vida, y mucho menos con "su niña"** – le aclara al darse cuenta que el siente algo por ella.

-** Pues a "mi niña" como ha recalcado usted, tendrá que soportarla por que partir de ahora, será su nueva asistente **– le informa con las mismas palabras y tono de voz que utilizo A.J.

-** ¡¿Qué?!** – exclama sin darse cuenta

- _**no puede ser, esto no podría estar saliendo mejor, primero muerta antes de aceptar eso**_ – piensa, y rápidamente trata de contestarle - **no necesito una…**

-** Pues lo siento mucho **– la interrumpe -** no me interesa que opines, así que desde ahora Señorita A.J. Takeda, su nueva asistente será Rin Takajashi** – le ordena tajantemente. Ahome solo puede escuchar como en su mente se repite constantemente aquel nombre.

Respiraba con dificultad, no por las palabras de Sesshoumaru, si no por la corriente de ira y odio que se desataban en su interior, si tuviera la oportunidad lo aplastaría como un gusano - _**Tranquila Ahome, recuerda por que haces todo esto, el señor Inu Taisho confía en ti**_ – de pronto su ira se convirtió en dolor al ver como el ojidorado miraba a Rin – _**la mira con Amor. Será mejor que me concentre en hacer mi trabajo, debo dejar de pensar en tonterías, ya no vale la pena, es mejor ser paciente y así todo esto terminara pronto**_ – meditaba con tristeza y pesar.

-** Necesito saber en dónde queda mi oficina** – pronuncio por fin A.J. aunque su tono fue seco y cortante, la mirada de tristeza no paso desapercibida para el ojidorado quien se arrepintió momentáneamente de haber sido el causante de eso - **Rin te la mostrara** - le responde y puede ver como su niña le sonríe pero ella sigue fría, sin mostrar ningún otro sentimiento que no sea odio mezclado con algo de tristeza.

-** Bien. Sígueme por favor** – le indica Rin, mientras se encamina hacia la salida – _**respira profundo Ahome, cuenta hasta 1000, ya tendrás tiempo de sobra para pensar en cómo enfrentar esto**_ – se decía mentalmente la pelinegra.

Sesshoumaru vio salir a ambas de su oficina y tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su silla giratoria, la mente le daba vueltas al asunto y todavía no lograba entender cómo es que no pudo ver que no se trataba de un hombre si no de una mujer - _**¿es importante eso?**_ – pensó y la respuesta era positiva, no podría continuar con el plan original, tendría que hacer uno nuevo.

.

-.-

.

-** Esta será tu oficina** – le mostro Rin sonriente, pero Ahome entro rápido en la oficina y se la cerro en las narices - **cualquier cosa me llamas, todos los números que necesitas de los diferentes departamentos de la empresa se encuentra en la agenda que esta en uno de los cajones del escritorio** – le grita del otro lado de la puerta y se aleja de ella para ir a ver a Sesshoumaru.

Dentro de la oficina Ahome con la mirada algo turbada busca desesperadamente algo, sonrió aliviada al encontrar lo que buscaba - _**Necesito aire, siento que esta opresión en el pecho me ahoga **_– abrió una ventana pequeña y el aire la golpeo fuertemente, eso era lógico tomando en cuenta que se encontraban en el doceavo piso. No pudo evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido hace unos momentos y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos - _**porque ella tenía que estar aquí, no estoy preparada para algo tan grande, pensé estarlo, pero ahora con ella aquí no lo sé, lo único que sé es que el la ama, lo pude ver en sus ojos, la ama. ¡Dios necesito mas fuerzas de las que pensaba para soportar el que ella este con él!**_ – rogaba mentalmente.

.

-.-

.

- **¿y qué harás?** – pregunta Rin a Sesshoumaru quien está caminando de una lado a otro como león enjaulado, al parecer no sabía si seguir con los planes o dejarlos por el bien de todos.

-** ¡No sé, porque mi padre no me dijo que era mujer!** - grito, tratando de entender el juego que su padre se traía entre manos al no mencionarle que la persona que iría es mujer, muy en el fondo sabía que su enojo no se debía a eso, sino al hecho de que aquella mujer era tan altanera y arrogante como el mismo.

Rin, se encontraba divertida ante la situación, ella tenía años de conocer a Sesshoumaru y era muy difícil el hacerlo enojar o callar repentinamente, pero la presencia de A.J. Takeda había logrado hacer las dos cosas - **Ya cálmate, te puedes arrugar con tanto coraje** – comenta con chispa cómica, pero desaparece ante la mirada gélida de Sesshoumaru.

-** Acaso no viste como me trato, no sé quien se a creído que es, aquí en esta empresa mando yo y se hace lo que ordeno **– dice exasperado, nuevamente dándole vueltas a todas las palabras dichas con arrogancia y altanería por parte de A.J. sin embargo Rin entrecierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza en forma de que busca algo más.

-** ¿Porque me miras así?** – pregunta al ver que su niña a puesto una cara como si el ocultara algo.

-** No será que te gusto y no sabes que hacer** – le dice con seguridad en sus palabras - **pero que te pasa, como vas a creer que a mí me haya gustado, además ni siquiera la vi de esa forma, más bien me molesto su actitud, como queriendo venir a mandar** – se justifica ante la afirmación de su amiga, además el no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para verla de aquella forma, simplemente la vio como una mujer más.

Rin soltó un pesado suspiro, aquí había gato encerrado -** Pues entre que son peras o son manzanas, dime seguirás con esa idea de hacerle la vida imposible o mejor lo dejamos por la paz** - le dijo a Sesshoumaru, esperanzada a que el escogiera la segunda opción, desde que su amigo le pidió semejante cosa no ha dejado de pensar en que lo que iba a hacer era algo desagradable.

El ojidorado noto como su niña seguía oponiéndose a su loca idea de sacar al nuevo de la empresa, pero él estaba decidido o al menos eso creía hasta hoy-** Pues déjame pensarlo, tu mientras limítate a ser su asistente y a descubrir su nombre ya que si lo oculta es por algo** – señalo, para despejar un poco su mente, ya pensaría más adelante como proceder.

**- Esta bien **– se encogió de hombros -** me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Nos vemos para almorzar?** – Pregunto antes de salir de la oficina - **Si, claro **– respondió el ojidorado – **Chao** – se despidió Rin para cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

El ojidorado volvió a su escritorio y se sentó – _**Ahora debo terminar con estos pendiente, luego tendré tiempo para el nuevo plan**_ – pensaba mientras comenzaba a leer los papeles que Lucy había dejado en la mañana.

.

-.-

.

Por fin había terminado con la torre de carpetas y papeles acumulados en su escritorio, se estiro un poco y tomo el celular - _**creo que le hablare al tonto de mi hermano para preguntarle por A.J, el debe de saber algo, o si no lo averiguara**_ – pensó al momento que marcaba los números.

Se molesto cuando el teléfono sonó ocupado, se preguntaba con quien estaría hablando su hermano a esas horas de la madrugada, ya que ahí en Japón eran las 11:00 de la mañana pero en Nueva York serian la 1:00 de la madrugada.

Derrotado por intentarlo diez veces más y no lograr nada, se levanto y salió de su oficina con el único interés de ir a ver qué era lo que hacia la nueva Vicepresidenta de Taisho's Company.

Cruzo el largo pasillo y se encontró con la puerta entre abierta de la oficina, con la mayor curiosidad y sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido se acerco mas a la puerta para poder verla parada viendo por la ventana y recargada a la pared, observando la ciudad, parecía estar hablando por teléfono con alguien. Sin que ella notara su presencia debido a que quedaba dándole la espalda, el comenzó a observarla detenidamente – "_**no será que te gusto y no sabes que hacer**_" - la palabras de Rin resonaban en su mente, definitivamente su niña estaba loca, como podía gustarle esa mujer de largas piernas y torneadas, caderas perfectas, trasero firme, cintura estrecha, pechos bien proporcionados perfectos para él, ese cuello blanco y delicioso esa boca que te invita a entrar a ella y explorarla, con esos labios carnosos, justos para morderlos hasta que se canse y esos ojos que expresan frialdad, coraje… - _**en qué diablos estoy pensando**_ – medito moviendo la cabeza para sacudir todos aquellos pensamientos, su niña nada mas le mete locas ideas en la cabeza.

Enseguida quiso alejarse, pero maldijo a su fuerte curiosidad que no lo dejaba mover los pies y que agudizaba su oído para saber qué era lo que hablaba y con quien.

Ahome quien se encontraba ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, continuo escuchando las palabras de su amigo por teléfono mientras veía la ciudad por la ventana - **Si estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte** – le responde a Inuyasha quien insiste en preguntarle si se encuentra bien.

-_**No me mientas, te escucho algo deprimida, dime que te hizo el tarado de mi hermano para ponerlo en su lugar**_– le contesta Inuyasha algo enojado, esto hizo que la pelinegra riera un poco por su actitud y las palabras que uso. Sin saber que aquello llenaba más de curiosidad a su espectador quien se preguntaba el porqué de su sonrisa y quien había sido el causante de ella.

-_**Y Sesshiro ¿como esta?**_ – pregunta curioso por su pequeño sobrino - **pues él está bien, si lo hubieras visto, no podía dejar de sonreír** – responde para acordarse de que su bebe estaba tan radiante en su primer día de clases.

-** _Mi padre me comento que Sango es la directora de la escuela en la que ira mi bebe_** – le comenta para cerciorarse – **Si, hoy hable con ella, le conté todo. No sabes que bien me hizo hablar con Sango **-

Esta ultima respuesta hizo que a Sesshoumaru se le acelerara el pulso - _**¿Sango?, como es que la conoce. Será que ella sepa algo de…**_- pensaba y continuo escuchando la conversación.

-** _Te hablo en la tarde de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?_ **- le dice Inuyasha - **ya te dije que estoy bien Inu, no necesito que me trates como si fuera una niña, se cuidarme bien **– responde ante la actitud exagerada de preocupación de su amigo – **_Si, lo sé, pero eres mi niña ok_** – le recuerda, mientras ella sonríe por el cariño que su amigo le demuestra.

El ojidorado se detuvo a pensar en las palabras de A.J. - _**¿Inu?, está hablando con mi hermano, con razón la línea estaba ocupada, pero… ¿Por qué está hablando con mi hermano?, ¿qué será de ella?, ¿por qué sigue sonriendo?**_ – Sesshoumaru sacudió nuevamente su cabeza, preguntándose por que le importaba tanto lo que pasaba con ella y su hermano.

-** Ya Inu, está bien no diré nada más, si. Yo también te quiero. Sabes que si** - le contesta a Inuyasha, ya que le había preguntado si lo quería y que si estaba segura con querer continuar con la farsa.

Nuevamente su mente lo asalto con preguntas al escuchar - "_**yo también te quiero**_" – de parte de ella, ¿acaso ella era novia de su hermano?

- **Nos hablamos mas tarde. Si, yo también te mando besos. Bye** - termino la llamada para dar un fuerte suspiro y seguir admirando el hermoso paisaje. Definitivamente Japón había cambiado mucho desde que se fue.

Pudo verla que ahora después de la llamada estaba tranquila, pero él se encuentra ilógicamente alterado por algo, se decidió y toco la puerta con fuerza, viendo como ella da un pequeño brinco sobresaltada por el repentino sonido y a un mas por su presencia.

**Tú eras todo para mí**

**Yo no creía más que en ti**

**Y te llegaste a convertir en mi religión**

Ambos intercambian por un momento miradas, ella parece notar que él se encuentra algo inquieto, como si algo le estuviera molestando, aun así no podía dejar de verlo, removiendo los recuerdos que ella había asegurado haber enterrado hacer mucho tiempo atrás.

**Tú eras todo y nada más**

**Eras mi voz, eras mi hogar**

**En medio de la soledad una bendición**

Por su parte Sesshoumaru no puede apartar su mirada de ella, sintiéndose estúpido e irracional por el sentimiento que le causo aquellas últimas palabras que le había dicho ella a su hermano, a que se debe que no quiera romper aquella atmosfera que se creado entre ellos.

**Pero algo extraño sucedió**

**Mi cuento de hadas se acabo**

**Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón**

-** Termine con los pendientes mas urgentes, regresare después del almuerzo para continuar con los que faltan** – comenta rápidamente para terminar con aquella mirada intensa que él le daba, por alguna razón la incomodo demasiado y el sigue ahí sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Cuanto te odio**

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

**Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo**

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Cuanto te odio**

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

**Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo**

Detalla detenidamente su rostro ya que ella se ha sentado detrás de su escritorio y lo mira expectante, como si esperara alguna reacción de él, pero el ojidorado solo la observa - _**sus ojos son parecidos a los de ella, pero no puede ser, ya que los de Ahome eran tiernos, dulces, además de que eran de color chocolate y los de A.J. son fríos, cargados de odio en un azul intenso**_ – piensa mientras continua examinándola.

**Tú eras todo para mí**

**Desde el principio y hasta el fin**

**No había como definir todo este amor**

**Pero algo extraño sucedió**

**El cuento de hadas se acabo**

**Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón**

-** Solo necesito que firmes estos papeles** – pronuncia A.J. para verlo que ahora se dirige hacia ella pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima, eso le molesta, la pone nerviosa, Sesshoumaru se coloca a un lado de ella y se inclina para firmar los papeles, quedando muy cerca de ella, escuchando la respiración de él en su oído.

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Cuanto te odio**

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

**Si no te olvido es puro masoquismo**

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Cuanto te odio**

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

**Si no te olvido es puro masoquismo**

A sus fosas nasales llega aquel exquisito aroma de flores y jazmín, trayéndole a su mente la imagen de Ahome, definitivamente sus fragancias eran las mismas, en esa posición puede ver el cabello corto de A.J. comparándolo irremediablemente con el de Ahome, pero se decepciona al notar que A.J lo tiene negro y corto, en cambio el de Ahome era negro con toques azules y largo.

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Cuanto te odio**

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

**Si no te olvido es puro masoquismo**

Ahome ha visto como termina de firmar pero no se mueve de su posición – _**Que pretende haciendo esto, mi corazón está a punto de salirse y él sigue aquí matándome con su cercanía, tengo que hacer algo**_ – pensaba nerviosa.

.

.

* * *

.

**Terminado el capitulo, ¿que les parecio?... estuvo intenso ¿verdad?. Me esforze por que el encuentro fuera lo que esperaban, dejenme saber si es lo que se imaginaban en un Review. La cancion que utilice se llama: _Masoquismo_ y la canta : _Eiza Gonzalez_ (otros la conocen como Lola eraze una vez). **

**Mis agradecimientos a: _XtinaOdss, SesshoMamorUyashaGF, Wiiixx, Angie1791, Silvemy89, Sol y luna 0428, azulceleste y Karina Natsumi._ Por sus comentarios, me encanta que me dejen mensajitos, asi me animan para seguir continuando la historia XD.**

**Tambien gracias a quienes leen y no pueden dejar comentario, aunque deberian intentarlo un dia, no cuensta nada. :P**

**Saludos a todas y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, el que sigue esta intenso... jejejeje... las dejare con la curiosidad.**

**Chao.**


	5. ¿Que sucede conmigo?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todo sus personajes pertencen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

.

•◘ **EL MISMO DESEO, LA MISMA PASIÓN****◘•**

**CAPITULO 4**

"**¿Qué sucede conmigo?"**

**.**

* * *

**.**

- **Eso es todo** – dice rápido A.J., levantándose de su lugar, para así poder terminar ella misma con aquella tortura que el ojidorado le proporcionaba consiente o inconscientemente.

Por unos minutos que para ambos parecieron eternos, se miraron, creando nuevamente aquella atmosfera.

-** Si **–es lo único que puede pronunciar, desde que entro a la oficina se sintió atraído hacia A.J. como un imán que atrae el metal, ¿Qué sucedía con él?, nunca en los 5 años que llevaba solo desde que Ahome se había ido se ha sentido de este modo tan impulsivo, ni siquiera con la propia Kagura.

-** Ya son un poco más de las 12:00… el almuerzo comenzó, así que con su permiso** – logra pronunciar algo rápido, de seguro por los nervios y por las ganar de salir corriendo de ese lugar, además de que Sesshoumaru no se ha movido ni un poco y con aquella mirada que le dirige le parece una situación perturbadora en todo los sentidos.

Después de decir aquellas palabras Sesshoumaru ve como A.J. da media vuelta para escapar de él y toma su bolso. Solo es consciente que ella se está dirigiendo a la puerta cuando cae en cuenta que a él lo están esperando para comer - **Si, ya es tarde, tengo que ir por Rin** – expreso Sesshoumaru en voz alta y puede observar como A.J. detuvo su caminar pero aun sigue dándole las espalda.

- **Ya veo** - atina a decir y justo en ese momento vuelve a sentir la punzada en su pecho, constriñendo su corazón, el aire vuelve a faltarle y rápidamente apresura su paso para salir de aquel lugar.

El ojidorado se extraño por sus palabras, que él estaba seguro escondían un dejo de sorpresa y dolor, aunque la posibilidad debería ser errónea, ya que el no la conocía si no apenas hace unas cuantas horas. Salió de la oficina y se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con su propia mano - **Sesshoumaru estas muy raro** – se dijo a sí mismo.

Ahome tomo el ascensor lo más rápido que pudo, aquella opresión en el pecho estaba cada vez más fuerte y el aire le era limitado para sus pulmones. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella entro a él, agradeciendo de que estuviera vacio, después de presionar el botón indicado y ver que las puertas se cerraban sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimar y sin poder evitarlo salieron de sus ojos, se maldijo a sí misma y al destino que se había ensañado con ella, apretó los ojos para ver si con eso lograba parar el llanto involuntario, pero fue inútil, si en su primer día, ya había derramado dos veces lagrimas, no quería pensar en lo que sería de ella en el tiempo que estaría trabajando ahí.

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse pero al intentar salir de ahí tropezó con alguien – **lo siento, no fue mi intensión** - trato de disculparse - **pues para la próxima ten más cuidado** – le dijo la persona que con la que tropezó haciendo que ella inmediatamente alzara el rostro y se sorprendiera de verla - **¡Kagura! **– chilla con sorpresa y tapándose la boca por la imprudencia que acaba de cometer sin darse cuenta - **Si, ese es mi nombre, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?** – le cuestiona Kagura viéndola de arriba abajo, como tratando de recordar si se conocían o no, pero sin lograr saber de quién se trata aquella mujer de apariencia fría y elegante, claro, no le llega ni a los talones, pensaba de manera arrogante, aunque aquella cara la recordaría.

-** No disculpe la he confundido…lo siento** – dijo rápidamente y salió del ascensor, reprendiéndose por ser tan tonta e impulsiva.

-** Como sea** – logra expresar Kagura sin ánimos y entrando al ascensor pensando que ella y Sesshoumaru tenían una reconciliación pendiente, marco el piso 12 y espero.

.

-.-

.

Sesshoumaru tomo el ascensor que atendió a su llamada, el otro debía estar ocupado por qué no subía rápido, entro y marco el piso del estacionamiento, preguntándose donde estaría Rin, ya que no la encontró por ningún lado, y se suponía que debían de almorzar juntos. Saliendo del ascensor con su teléfono en la mano, marco el discado rápido y espero que la llamada entrara.

- **Rin. Donde se supone que estas, todavía son horas de trabajo jovencita **– la regaña por teléfono mientras abre su automóvil y mete sus cosas en el – **si, lo sé, perdón, pero no puede resistirme y viene a ver mi nuevo departamento**- le contesta emocionada, mientras el se sitúa frente al volante de su flamante convertible.

Rin puede escuchar un suspiro de resignación de parte de su amigo - **Rin ya tienes 22 años y aun te comportas como una niña de 15** – le suelta algo divertido por la actitud de su niña, pero pues era la verdad, ella siempre se comportaría de aquella forma, tuviera la edad que tuviera, además ese rasgo en ella era lo que más le agradaba y por eso eran tan buenos amigos, casi como hermanos - **pero aun así me quieres, así que no me digas nada** – le contesto y pudo imaginarse el puchero de niña chiquita que estaría haciendo en ese preciso momento.

-** Bien, no te muevas de ahí, paso por ti en unos 15 minutos…nos vemos** – le dice y termina la conversación, poniendo en marcha su automóvil hacia el lugar en donde se encuentra el nuevo departamento de Rin.

.

-.-

.

-** ¿Como que se acaba de ir?** – pregunto inmediatamente después de que Lucy, la secretaria de Sesshoumaru le había dicho que no tenía mucho que se había ido - ¿**y no sabes adonde fue? **–pregunto desilusionada por no encontrarlo, pero solo vio que Lucy negaba con la cabeza en forma de respuesta. Y ella que había ido con las intenciones de reconciliarse con él, se había puesta un vestido muy provocativo y sin nada de ropa interior.

.

-.-

.

-** ¿Como estuvo tu día bebe?** – Le pregunta a su niño, mientras lo ve que corre hacia ella y la abraza efusivamente - **muy bonito mami, ya tengo amigos nuevos** – le cuenta muy contento y con una gran sonrisa en los labios - ** Me parece fantástico y ¿novia?** – pregunta seria, mientras ve como su pequeño se sonroja un poco - **¿Sesshiro?** – insiste ahora intrigada, ella solo lo había dicho de juego, nunca pensó que fuera verdad - **no es mi novia mami, es una amiga nada mas** – contesta el pequeño ahora mas rojo que antes, esto solo provoco que Ahome le sonriera con ternura al pensar en que una niña le había gustado - **me pondré celosa** – dice entre divertida y seria, logrando con esto que su bebe se coloque detrás de su asiento y la abrace con ternura - **no mamita, tu eres única** – le dice y ella se gira dándole un beso en la frente – **Esta bien, acomódate que ya nos vamos** -

Ahome comienza a poner en marcha su camioneta y mientras se alejan del la escuela, puede ver por el espejo retrovisor como su pequeño se despide agitando su mano de una pequeña niña de ojos y pelo negro – **es muy linda** – comenta con una sonrisa dirigida a su bebe - **ya mami, solo es mi amiga **– responde apenado el pequeño.

.

-.-

.

- ¿**Quién paso por ella?** – Pregunta curioso mientras se sentaban en la mesa que el mesero les señalo y antes de que Rin respondiera, les tomaron la orden - **pues Tsubaki **– contesto ella por fin, recordando cómo mientras se dirigía a su nuevo departamento le había hablado a su amiga para que pasara por ella.

-** Ya tiene que no la veo, además de que tengo un regalo para ella** – le dice a Rin, recordando que hace dos semanas que paso por una juguetería tuvo el impulso de comprarle algo a su pequeña bebe, es tan linda, y él que la quiere demasiado - **¿Y porque a ella le tienes un regalo y a mí no?**- dice Rin en tono algo ofendido pero sin esa intención, le agradaba el hecho de que su pequeña niña fuera tan querida por su Sesshoumaru.

-** Ya no te pongas de celosa, vamos a comer mejor y te cuento lo que me paso hace una hora** – comenta el ojidorado, volviendo a pensar en las cosas que pasaron en la oficina de A.J. le contaría a su amiga, desde que tuvo el impulso de escuchar su conversación, hasta, después de que ella salió de su oficina a toda prisa.

.

-.-

.

**- Kaede…ya llegamos **- grito al entrar a la casa - **si mi niña estoy aquí en la cocina** – responde la aludida y Ahome se encamina hacia allá mientras su pequeño sube a su cuarto para dejar sus cosas de la escuela.

La mujer mayor dejo sus actividades en la estufa y se volteo para ver a su pequeña niña entrando a la cocina y sentarse en la mesa que ahí se encuentra, por su cara puede adivinar que su día fue un completo desastre - **¿Cómo te fue?** – pregunta más para que ella se desahogue que por curiosidad. Ahome solo pudo lanzar un suspiro fuerte y cargado de sentimiento - **pues en lo que cabe bien** – responde en parte con verdad, si lo analiza detenidamente no había surgido la tercera guerra mundial como había pensado- **aunque**…

- **¿Aunque…?** – repitió Kaede tratando de que ella continuara, se sentó junto a ella y espero que siguiera -** Nunca pensé encontrarlo con alguien más **– dijo por fin y no supo que cara había puesto ya que Kaede pareció alarmada por algo - **¿Cómo?** – Pregunto confundida - **pues al parecer está enamorado o algo así** – le responde Ahome a Kaede, recordando vívidamente los sentimientos y lo que pensó cuando se encontraron frente a frente.

-** ¿Y cómo sabes eso?** – Pregunto Kaede después de unos momentos - **cuando llegue no estaba solo**…- respondió sin ánimos - **no me digas que lo encontraste teniendo se… **-

-** No nada de eso **– la interrumpió agitando las manos de una lado a otro, viendo que Kaede había mal interpretado sus palabras, por ahí no iba el asunto - **entre y junto a el se encontraba una muchacha joven, como de unos veintitantos** – dijo ocultándole parte de la verdad, debido a que ella sabía muy bien la identidad de la persona y sin decirle que por esa misma persona su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos - **aja y luego** – dijo Kaede instándola a seguir - **bueno para no hacerte largo el cuento, note que la miraba con amor y hasta la llamo "su niña"** -

**- ¿Y tu cómo te sientes?** – Le pregunto escudriñándola con la mirada - **pues muy bien, no me interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer** – contesto casi ofendida por la pregunta y tratando al mismo momento de que sus palabras sonaran lo más frías e indiferentes posible.

- **Si crees que me has convencido con esa actuación tuya, tendré que decirte que no estuviste ni cerca de lograrlo **– contesto segura de sí misma, pero pensó que lo mejor sería dejar la conversación hasta ahí, no deseaba pinchar una herida que aun seguía fresca y que dolía todavía. Por su parte Ahome pensó que Kaede era de las pocas personas que nunca podía engañar con aquella actitud y agradeció silenciosamente de que la entendiera y que estuviera en esos momentos con ella.

Los pequeños pasos de Sesshiro se escucharon por las escaleras y luego se asomo por la cocina – **¡Nana!** – Grito corriendo hacia Kaede - **¿como estas mi niño? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?** - le pregunta al pequeño después de darle un abrazo y verlo como se sienta en el regazo de su madre - **Muy bien, ya tengo nuevos amigos** – le cuenta contento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - **y nueva novia también **– agrego Ahome jugando - **¿Deberás? **– Cuestiona asombrada Kaede guiñándole un ojo - **No nana. Ya le dije a mi mami que es solo una amiga** – contesta Sesshiro haciendo un puchero acorde a su pequeña edad, provocando que ambas mujeres comenzaran a reír.

-** La comida ya esta lista, así que a comer **– dice Kaede para así todos dirigirse al comedor y de esta forma platicar más de lo ocurrido en el día de los tres.

.

-.-

.

-** Sessho, amor. ¿Donde estas?, mira que vine hoy exclusivamente para secuestrarte** – escucha que le dice Kagura por teléfono, sinceramente hoy no tiene ni la mínima intención de verla, simplemente no siente ese deseo - **lo siento Kagura pero ya esto almorzando, me hubieras llamado con tiempo** – termina diciendo para ver como él y Rin están casi por terminar de almorzar, y por si fuera poco ella y su niña no se pueden ver ni en pintura.

-** Pero dime donde estas y llego de inmediato** – contesta Kagura al momento en que entra a su pequeño automóvil de lujo, necesita verlo, desde que lo conoce esa necesidad se ha convertido en una obsesión para ella. – **No es necesario, ya estoy por irme a la oficina, el almuerzo ya termino y tengo muchos pendientes, lo mejor será vernos otro día **– le dice autoritariamente, mientras Kagura se siente furiosa por saber perfectamente que Sesshoumaru se encuentra con esa mocosa que tanto le cae mal.

- **Como sea…Adiós** – le termina diciendo Kagura un tanto irritada, pero esto solo le confirma al ojidorado que cada vez entiende menos a aquella mujer, algunas veces le hace preguntarse por que se encuentra atado a ella.

-** Entonces que Sessho, no me has dicho que es lo que harás ahora. Yo la verdad no veo el por que continuar con eso de hacerle la vida imposible** – vuelve a tocar el tema, ya que se lo ha preguntado más de cuatro veces, pero este solo ha evadido las preguntas.

-** Oye, porque no vamos mejor a ver a mi bebita y así sirve que le doy su regalo** – vuelve a cambiar el tema rápidamente ya que aun no quiere tocar ese tema, por el simple hecho de que aun no tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta - **Sesshoumaru Taisho Kinomoto, deja de evadir mi pregunta** – le dice ya en tono irritado, su paciencia se ha agotado y ahora solo quiere que le conteste por las buenas o por las malas.

El ojidorado se queda quieto después de orla mencionar todo su nombre completo, ella solo lo hace cuando se encuentra muy molesta por algún motivo - **Miran Rin, te soy sincero, no se que hacer, en estos momentos no puedo responder a esa pregunta, mejor déjame consultarlo con la almohada ¿sí?** – contesta resignado y casi en tono de suplica, pensando en que Rin ha sido su mejor amiga desde siempre y tiene todo el derecho de saber lo que está pasando con él, pero antes primero tiene el que averiguar qué es lo que le esta pasando.

-** Esta bien, aunque sospecho que puede ser ese repentino cambio** – comenta mas para si misma que para él, lo quiere como una hermano y como mujer puede presentir ese tipo de cosas.

-** Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro que no es nada de lo que tu cabecita loca está pensando** – le dice a Rin en un tono firme, mientras la ve sonreír mas por lo que supuestamente esta sospechando, pero eso no es lo que le ocurre, ha él no puede ocurrirle eso.

-** Si, si, si…mejor vayamos a ver a mi bebe** – termina diciendo Rin, para dejar el tema quieto solo por hoy, ya tendrá demasiado tiempo para poder pensar y averiguar lo necesario para confirmárselo.

.

-.-

.

Después de unas semanas Sesshoumaru todavía no podía decidirse en que hacer o como llevar a cabo sus planes, mas bien, durante todos esos días solo había tenido tiempo de preguntarse por que se comportaba de forma tan extraña con A.J. de alguna forma sus impulsos lo hacían hacer y decir cosas que hasta el se asombraba de ellas. En cambio para Ahome, las semanas que transcurrieron le parecieron como un infierno y con un montón de sentimientos encontrados, esto por la sencilla razón de que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil ver juntos a Sesshoumaru con Rin, logrando que su odio crezca y tenga que desquitarse de alguna forma con su asistente. Pero lo más extraño de todo y que le provocaba una cólera mayor, era que el estúpido de su ex, no dejaba de hacerle insinuaciones, se la pasaba diciéndole cosas sin sentido y provocándola de alguna forma.

- **Rin, tráeme los últimos reporte de la bolsa de valores** – le ordena a su asistente, por lo menos tenía que servirle para algo.

-** Quieres los de esta última semana o los del todo el mes** – pregunta Rin nerviosa, tiene que hacerlo debido a que en las pocas semanas que lleva con ella, le ha parecido que a A.J. le gustan las cosas bien hechas y a la perfección.

-** ¿Tu qué crees?** – le insinúa algo molesta A.J. y a Rin le pone los pelos de puntas, durante ese mes la ha tratado con tanto odio y frialdad que a veces le hace preguntar qué es lo que le ha hecho y el problemas es que esa actitud de superioridad nada más es con ella y con Sesshoumaru. Con los demás parece ser otra persona.

-** Si, tienes razón…enseguida regreso** – le contesta Rin y al momento que ella sale esboza una pequeña sonrisa de maldad por saber que la poner nerviosa y que le tiene miedo. Suspira para regresar a su trabajo, ella jamás ha sido de las personas que se comportan de aquella manera, tan superiores, arrogantes y orgullosas, pero cada vez que Rin se le acerca no lo puede evitar, las palabras que escucho aquella noche hace mas de 5 años atrás vuelven a su mente, es por eso que la trata de aquella forma.

Ahome se levanta de su escritorio y se dirige hacia la ventana para tomar un proco de aire fresco, se le ha hecho una costumbre el sentir el fuerte viento golpeándole la cara fuertemente - _**no puedo creer que ya llevo un mes aquí**_ – piensa al momento que escucha como tocan a su puerta - **adelante** -

-** Necesito saber cómo vas con el informe financiero, ya es fin de mes y lo necesito para antes de las 5** – dice Sesshoumaru entrando a la oficina de A.J y verla parada otra vez frente a la ventana, nuevamente la escudriña con la mirada y no puede evitar desnudarla con ella.

-** Pues en eso estoy. Lo que no entiendo es él porque tienes que venir personalmente, con una llamada hubiera sido suficiente** – responde molesta Ahome, durante el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde su llegada Sesshoumaru insisten en ir a su oficina, según él, con el pretexto de supervisar personalmente el trabajo que se realiza en su empresa, pero eso puede hacerlo por teléfono, es que acaso no se ha dado cuenta que le desagrada su presencia.

- **Pues ese es mi problema, además ya te he dicho que me gusta supervisar el trabajo personalmente** - le contesta Sesshoumaru, recordando que cada vez que intenta levantar el teléfono para realizar la llamada, una fuerza incontrolable lo hace levantarse de su asiento y caminar hasta la oficina de ella e inventar cualquier pretexto estando ahí.

-** Tendrás tu informe antes de las 5:00 p.m. así que si eres tan amable de dejarme trabajar** – le afirma A.J. a Sesshoumaru mientras con la mirada le señala la puerta. Un segundo más de su presencia y tendría el impulso de golpearlo y arrastrarlo fuera de su oficina.

- **Y si me quiero quedar. Total, esta es mi empresa y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera** – la reta, ya que él no quiere moverse de su oficina, también se reprime por que las palabras salen tontamente sin su permiso o consentimiento.

- **Para tu información, tendré que romper esa burbuja de ensueño en la cual has vivido engañado pequeño Sesshoumaru** – le comienza a decir y el no puede ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción, le gusta mucho escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella que hoy vienen pintados particularmente de un rojo carmesí - **pero esta empresa es de tu padre, el Señor Inu Taisho, así que al parecer no puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana** – le termina de decir, a ella no le gusta para nada la actitud de yo soy el dueño y señor.

-** No le veo la gracia** – dice Ahome irritada por la estúpida sonrisita que tiene Sesshoumaru, antes ella se derretía por esa sonrisa, pero ahora le cae del hígado, no la soporta.

-** Me agradas A.J. simplemente esa pasión que tienes, me gusta** – pronuncia Sesshoumaru, viendo como ahora A.J. se ha sorprendido por lo dicho, nuevamente aquel comentario se había formado en su mente y salido de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta. ¡Dios!, cuando esta con ella, es como si su mente y su cuerpo actuaran por si solos, sin pedirle algún permiso.

-** Te puedes guardas esos comentarios, que conmigo no funcionan, ahora por favor déjame sola…estoy trabajando** – le dice furiosa, mientras toma asiento detrás de su escritorio, por algún motivo el hecho de que Sesshoumaru estuviera coqueteándole a A.J. la había puesta de aquella forma. Definitivamente era un descarado, mira que teniendo a su noviecita de su asistente, se atreve a hacerle insinuaciones a ella o a cualquier palo con falda - _**¿Qué sucede contigo Ahome?**_ -

Sesshoumaru sale de la oficina maldiciendo por lo bajo, tanto porque ella lo había rechazado y también por el hecho de que no podía controlar sus impulsos en cuento ella estaba cerca de él.

**- ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?** – pregunto Rin, quien se topo con Sesshoumaru a unos metros de la oficina de A.J. y por la cara que trae, puede deducir que nuevamente pelearon.

-** Nada. Simplemente soy un tonto** – le contesta a Rin, puede ver como ella trae en su regazo un monto de papeles - **necesito que vayas a mi oficina** - le dice algo serio, necesita hablar con ella para saber si ha averiguado algo más de A.J.

- **nada mas le dejo estos papeles a A.J. y paso para tu oficina** – contesta Rin, mientras se encamina a la oficina de su jefa.

-** ¿Necesitas algo más?** – le pregunta Rin a A.J. mientras le deja los papeles que le encargo en su escritorio - **No, te puedes retirar** – contesta Ahome con voz fría y Rin se retira pensando que nunca le da las gracias por el trabajo que realiza – _**No recuerdo a ver hecho algo malo para que me trate así **_– piensa Rin después de que salió de la oficina de A.J. y dirigirse a la de Sesshoumaru.

- **Aquí estoy, dime para que soy buena** – le dice Rin, justo entrando a su oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-** Necesito que me informes como vas con la investigación de A.J.** – pregunta Sesshoumaru al tomar asiento junto a Rin en uno de los sillones que tiene en su despacho.

**- ¡Ah!…pues casi no hay nada – **dice Rin suspirando** - es muy precavida con todo** –

-** Entonces. ¿Que sabemos hasta ahora? **– le cuestiona Sesshoumaru, ahora mas intrigado por no saber casi nada.

- **Solo que a veces habla con alguien por las tardes, como a las 3, al parecer es su novio o algo así, ya que siempre le dice cosas como "bebe", "cariño", "mi vida", "mi cielo"…bueno tú entiendes cosas como esas** – le comenta Rin, para entonces ver como su amigo a puesto cara de pocos amigos, de seguro se puso celoso.

-** Después esta tu hermano Inuyasha, el le habla siempre todos los días y puntual. La llama antes del almuerzo, como a las 11:00, y después, en la tarde como a las 5:00** -

-** ¿Y escuchas de que hablan?** – pregunta más curioso que antes, desde que llego ha querido saber que sucede entre su hermano y A.J. pero ninguno de los dos ha querido decirle nada.

-** Mmm…pues con Inuyasha son risas, y palabras de amor y se porta como cariñosa…la verdad me sorprende, por que al hablar con esas dos personas es como si fuera dulce, ósea, como otra persona** – le termina diciendo Rin, para, expresándole su punto de vista, ya que era la verdad, esas dos personas con las que habla, es diferente, pero con ella y su amigo, es un trato totalmente de odio.

**- Ya veo** – responde Sesshoumaru, mientras comienza a sentirse un poco mal, como si un tuviera un hueco en el pecho, pensaba una y otra vez, que aquella mujer era muy unida a su hermano, tal vez ambos se amaban - **¿estás bien? **– escucha que le pregunta Rin, quien lo ve preocupada por la mezcla de odio y tristeza en los ojos de su amigo.

- **Si estoy bien** – responde Sesshoumaru ahora algo colérico, si analizaba las palabras de Rin detenidamente, las llamadas que recibía de su hermano y las llamadas que hacía con la otra persona a las 3 de la tarde, solo podían significar una cosa, y eso era que esa tal A.J. estuviera jugando con los sentimientos de dos hombres, uno era su hermano en Nueva York y otro uno que se consiguió aquí en Tokio, ahora mismo se estaba dando cuenta la clase de mujer que era A.J. y aun así no entendía por qué estaba tan decepcionado.

-** ¿Que harás?** – pregunta Rin algo nerviosa, nunca había visto a Sesshoumaru de esa forma, parece como si estuviera furioso, pero no es un enojo normal, si no pareciera algo fuera de lo común - **No se…pensare en algo, tu mejor regresa y averíguame más, además no has investigado lo de su nombre** – contesta irritado, por su parte Rin solo puede levantarse y salir de aquel lugar, antes de que se desquite con ella – **lo de su nombre me llevara tiempo, ya que ella no confía ni un poquito en mi** -

- **Esta bien, lo que me interesa es que lo descubras** - le dice a Rin un poco más calmado al ver la cara de susto de ella.

Rin sale de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de ella - _**¿Qué haré?**_

.

-.-

.

- **Aquí está el informe de este mes** – le dice A.J. a Sesshoumaru entrando a la oficina y dejando una carpeta con papeles en su escritorio, a estas alturas se encontraba demasiado cansada para todo.

-** Es que acaso a ti no te enseñaron a tocar las puertas antes de entrar** – la regaña con algo de fastidio, que ella por la cara que puso no soporta.

-** Creo que eso es todo, todavía tengo pendientes así que con tu permiso** – comenta molesta, para darse media vuelta y continuar con sus labores, no soportaba su presencia un minuto más.

-** Al parecer eres puntual** – dice Sesshoumaru al ver que son cuarto para las 5 de la tarde.

-** Así soy yo** – grita Ahome ya fuera de la oficina. La actitud de Sesshoumaru cada vez la desconcertaba más.

Ahome salió directo al pequeño cuarto en donde tenían una cocina, ahí se preparo algo de café y entonces se dirigió a su oficina para poder terminar con los pendientes.

**- Ese ha de ser Inuyasha** – dice en voz alta al llegar casi a su oficina y escuchar el teléfono que está sonando - **por lo visto esta niña desapareció como es su costumbre** – termina diciendo viendo que Rin no se encuentra en su lugar correspondiente, así que entra a su oficina y contesta ella misma.

-** ¿Hola? **-

- _**Hola preciosa**_– escucha que le dice Inuyasha, y ella automáticamente sonríe feliz, siempre las llamadas de él le alegraban el día, aunque no solo hablara para cosas personales, de vez en cuando lo hacía para consultarle cosas de la empresa –

- **Hola Inu. ¿Como estas? **–

- _**Muy bien, mas al escucharte**_ – contesta Inuyasha

-_**¿Tu como estas Ahome?**_–

- **No me digas así, llámame A.J.** – contesta rápidamente Ahome.

-_**Eres las dos…así que preguntare por las dos**_ – le dice Inuyasha para escuchar como ella suspira.

Afuera, Sesshoumaru se frotaba las manos por la travesura que estaba a punto de hacer, hace unos momentos había visto como A.J. entraba a su oficina para contestar el teléfono, y lo más seguro es que el que llamaba era su hermano Inuyasha, así que dando gracias a que Lucy su secretaria, le había pedido permiso para ausentarse temprano y de que Rin no andaba por los alrededores para detenerlo él tendría la oportunidad perfecta para escuchar la conversación de A.J. con su hermano.

Se acerco al escritorio de Rin sin hacer ruido y levanto la bocina despacio, frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, recordaba las tantas veces que él le había dicho que le hablara a una hora y el tonto de su hermano nunca lo hacía.

-** Esta bien **– escucha Sesshoumaru que le dice A.J. a su hermano.

- **¿Cómo esta A.J.?** – pregunta Inuyasha.

-** A.J. esta perfectamente bien, es mas, creo que esta haciendo un excelente trabajo** – contesta Ahome, sin saber que su conversación está siendo escuchada por alguien más. Sin embargo Sesshoumaru esta mas intrigado por la forma en que A.J. habla de ella pero en tercera persona

-** ¿Enserio?...qué alegría. Y sentimentalmente ¿como esta?** – le pregunta Inuyasha, para entonces ella dar un suspiro.

**- Mejor que nunca, con tantas personas en Tokio que la quieren no le hace falta nada mas **– trata de mentir, tal vez si sigue mintiendo de esa forma, algún día hasta ella misma se lo crea.

**- Y que las personas que estamos en Nueva York no contamos ** - contesta Inuyasha con tono de niño chiquito, haciendo que a Sesshoumaru se le revuelvan las tripas nada más de escucharlo.

- **claro que si, además tu sabes que yo te quiero como a nada** – comenta Ahome, mientras afuera Sesshoumaru esta que se lo lleva el diablo.

**- Ok. Ahora tengo que preguntar por otra persona. ¿Cómo está Ahome?** – dice Inuyasha sin darse cuenta que con esa pregunta ha cambiado el rumbo de la vida de muchos en Tokio.

Sesshoumaru se ha quedado helado con la pregunta, ellos están hablando de su Ahome, de la mujer que ha amado toda su vida, de la mujer que le destrozo el corazón, de la mujer a la que odia, de la misma a la que ha tratado de encontrar por cielo mar y tierra para que le dijera que había ocurrido, para que le pudiera decir que el también la odia como ella a el.

-** Sessho…¿qué sucede? **– pregunta Rin, quien se encuentra ahora parada frente a su amigo y lo ve pálido, como si hubiera visto algún fantasma, además de que se encuentra con el teléfono en la mano y tapando la bocina por donde se habla, deduce por eso que tal vez escucho algo que lo dejo en aquel estado.

Adentro Ahome escucha la voz de Rin - **Inuyasha espera…creo que oigo ruidos afuera, mejor nos hablamos cuando este en la casa. Yo te marco ¿sí?** –

- **de acuerdo, espero que no haya metido la pata** – dice angustiado Inuyasha.

- **No creo. Nos hablamos luego. Bye** -

Ahome colgó el teléfono y enseguida se dirigió hacia la puerta de su oficina, la abrió y encontró a Rin parada frente a Sesshoumaru, pero lo que más la asombro fue que este último, tenía el teléfono del escritorio de Rin pegado a su oído, temió aun mas cuando noto la cara pálida de Sesshoumaru - _**¡Dios mío, escucho todo!**_ – pensó alarmada. Si no tenían problemas, ahora si ardería Troya.

De un momento a otro Sesshoumaru salió de su trance y observo como A.J. se encontraba ahí, con la cara tan asustada por haberlo descubierto oyendo su conversación, eso solo podía significar una cosa - **Exijo que me digas que sabes de Ahome** -

.

.

* * *

.

**Chan Chan Chan... Ahora si creo que me van a matar, estoy casi 100% segura. Recuerden que la historia no puede seguir sin la autora. **

**Espero que les agrade el capitulo y que se le ponga los pelos de punta como a mi por donde lo deje. Agadecimientos especiales a: **_**lov3Sesshumaru, Terra001, goshi, sol y luna 0428**_**. Por dejarme Reviews... tambien para quienes leen y no pueden dejar uno.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente. **


End file.
